Mugi Koriochi
|caption1 = |username = ket185#4725|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 16|birthday = May 21|gender = Female|height = 5'10"|weight = 145 lbs.|blood_type = A-|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = N/A|school = N/A|school_year = N/A|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Phase Rush|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Mugi is tall, athletic, and lean. Her hair is a bright blonde color, kept messily, some even say it looks like straw when it's particularly unkempt. Her eyes are a cheerfully bright green, and they seem like they're always a bit intense. Her body shows signs of being trained as a runner, defined leg muscles, and a slim body. Her breasts are of average size, unlike her height. Standing at 5' 10", she is taller than most girls her age. She would be described as a tomboy in terms of appearance. Costumed Appearance First costume: Her costume is a unique mix of form and function. Underneath everything she has on a long pair of running spats, going down to her calves. Her feet are adorned with orange and yellow socks, along with green and orange running sneakers. Another layer up is the orange and yellow two-piece tracksuit. This fits snugly, but not as much as the spats do. The top is sleeveless, and a special undershirt pokes through, like light blonde bandages it covers her arms down to her hands. A green vest with red highlights covers her chest and stops at the bottom of her ribs. She also has a special pair of goggles, with orange tinting, that also acts as a face-mask for the upper part of her face. the lining is the same blonde color of her sleeves. Lastly, a hate covers the top of her head, a modified beanie, it has a cool red patterning on a white stripe, with the rest of it being orange. A small white tuft extends out of the top. Second costume: Her second costume updated the functionalities of her initial design, keeping the yellow and green aesthetic, mixed with oriental and dragon themes. This time, the shoulder-pads are extended, the beanie is removed, and now she dons a yellow bodysuit that covers most of her body. A green dragon decal wraps around one of her legs, and emblazoned on her chest-piece is the iconic '110' symbol she has chosen for her moniker. It also resides on her sleeve for her winter costume model. Personality Mugi is a bit of a stereotypical tomboy. Intense and competitive, she takes most tasks pretty seriously, although her policy on academics is much laxer. If her goal is within her focus, she'll strive for it with 110% of her strength. Her constantly high strung attitude can be a bit grating, but generally its a side effect of her fiery nature. Her 110% philosophy is her core motivation for being a hero, striving to prove that through hard work, anything is possible. She wants to inspire others by being an example of that 110% effort and showing them that it works. She may get angry more easily, but its hard to see her sad--she usually is only deeply upset when she feels she's upset others through her actions, or hurt people instead of helping them. After being elected class rep, she has taken on a bit more of a good example mentality, acting good and within the rules at all times in order to hopefully inspire others to do the same. She also tends to help out wherever she can, and try her best to inspire others to believe in themselves and their goals. Following the events surrounding a fierce argument between Mugi and Kato Kazue, Mugi has become more accepting of other ways to become a hero. She still believes that people should adopt proper behavior while in school, but no longer associates that behavior with being a good hero. After all, there's more than one way to be a hero. * Likes: '''The pro hero Rivet, Yakisoba, Rules and Regulations, High-speed chases, spats, 110%, Shounen manga. * '''Dislikes: '''Snakes, Dresses/skirts, Delinquents, people who act stupid on purpose, people with low self-esteem. * '''Biggest Fear: '''Losing her dream of becoming the 110% hero due to things outside her control. Major Events Since starting her journey to become a hero, Mugi has participated in some of the following key events/important moments for her: * The entrance exam, where Mugi scored high enough to be placed into class 1-A * Became the class representative for 1-A * Entered a relationship with fellow classmate Daigo Yamada * Fighting off a villain during the Halloween Raid on Yuuei * Stopping an altercation between Rei Akiba and Daigo Yamada, resulting in major drama * Fought a villain, Ariadne, alongside Daigo during a botched date attempt * Placed second at the annual Sports Festival Character Background Mugi's upbringing is likely not a surprise to anyone who sees her act: a household of brothers. Her mother and father had 4 children, Mugi's older brother, her twin younger sisters, and herself. Mugi, being the second oldest sibling, competed fiercely with her older brother. Many days were spent with her trying to beat them at basically anything. Making up games, often some kind of race, was a household normal for these siblings. A family of speedy quirk users, they all had potential to be heroes if they really wanted to. Only her older brother seemed to display the true aptitude for the stuff, so he decided to go for it ahead of Mugi. But tragedy struck within his first year, a mishap with his quirk led to him being entirely unable to continue on the path to being a hero. Relieved that their oldest son was still alive, and in relatively good health, her parents became a bit more protective. But, in this, Mugi saw her chance. She would take up that mantle, become a hero like her brother wanted to. Sure, she admired heroes, but now it almost felt personal. Her natural drive, her quirk...and continuing her brothers legacy. This wasn't how she wanted to surpass him but...well it almost felt like an obligation. She seems to bottle up this little incident, not choosing to talk about it much. After all, she's the fiery, fast girl who focuses on whats ahead. Aspects # Competitive Spirit # Short Tempered # Overbearing Energy Stat Points Quirk '''Quirk Name Phase rush: Mugi is capable of performing teleportation, completely disappearing and reappearing anywhere within a few meters. Doing this causes an audible sound, much like Soru in one piece, and accelerates her. She moves two tiers of speed higher than she was going previously, up to her current speed cap. She cannot move at hyper speed without using her quirk. Quirk Cost Quirk Techniques Gear Category:Student Category:Player Characters